Two Eyes
by YDwi
Summary: Luhan yang berencana pulang ke Korea setelah waktu liburannya di Cina habis. Tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun yang telah lama 'mengincarnya. Sehun mengubah semuanya. Kehidupan Luhan dan Keluarganya. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun?/HunHan HanSoo-LuSoo Couple/Yaoi! Real Chapter 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Two Eyes**

**Cast : HunHan (Sehun-Luhan), tokoh lain akan muncul dengan berjalannya FF ini.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bermacam-macam, Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Semua tokoh milih Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka**

"_**Ikuti perintahku. Maka kau dan keluargamu akan selamat."**_

**Let's Start**

**Ydwi present**

**...**

Luhan mengarahkan moncong pistol miliknya ke arah kepala Kangin yang meringkuk ketakutan. Seringai milik Luhan terlihat jelas di kegelapan ruangan tersebut.

_Drrtt...drtt_

Tangan Luhan merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Luhan melihat layar LCD _handphone_ miliknya. _**Master calling...**_

Luhan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah terlinganya. _"Bunuh sekarang dan jangan membantah."_

Setelah itu Luhan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Kangin memohon terus pada Luhan agar tidak membunuhnya. Luhan hanya diam mendengar permohonan Kangin. Sudah banyak korbannya yang memohon seperti Kangin lakukan sekarang. Luhan bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_Dor..._

Suara peluru itu menghiasi keheningan ruangan milik Kangin. Seorang direktur sekaligus pemilik Kang _corporation_ yang berjalan di bidang elektronik. Luhan menyimpan pistolnya sambil melihat lurus tubuh Kangin yang tidak bernyawa lagi.

_Drttt...drrtt..._

Luhan mengangkat ponselya –_lagi_- . Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon. Tanpa melihat pun Luhan sudah tahu itu siapa.

"_Bagus. Sekarang pergi dari sana. Kau dan keluargamu aman untuk sekarang._"

Luhan menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu melepas kedua sarung tangannya. Langkahnya maju menuju jendela besar yang berada di ruangan itu. Menatap dengan diam pemandangan malam yang indah.

"Maafkan aku..._appa, eomma_," gumam Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

**OoO**

**Luhan PoV**

Aku menundukkan kepalaku bila mengingat keluargaku. Terutama orang tuaku. Aku merasa bersalah membunuh orang-orang itu. Terutama aku tidak mengenal mereka. Hanya sebuah perintah yang membuatku membunuh orang-orang itu. Kalian mungkin bertanya apa pekerjaanku? Pembunuh bayaran?

Itu terlalu kejam untukku. Aku bukan pembunuh. Tapi, orang bernama Oh Se Hoon yang mengubahku –_tidak sepenuhnya-_ untuk melakukan ini. Aku anak baik-baik. Untuk melihat orang terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya saja, aku tidak kuat. Tetapi, ini aku yang melakukannya.

Ini bukan aku. Aku mempunyai kehidupan yang menyenangkan sebelum ini _–walaupun sekarang tetap sama-_. Setiap malam aku akan belajar, mengerjakan tugas dan melakukan pekerjaan seorang mahasiswa. Tapi, setelah 3 bulan lalu kehidupanku berubah. Setiap malam aku harus pergi untuk menemui Sehun. Menerima perintahnya dan mengerjakannya dengan patuh.

Untuk pertama, aku menolak mentah-mentah 'pekerjaan' ini. Tapi Sehun mengancamku. Dia mengatakan akan membunuh keluargaku kalau aku tidak mau menuruti perintahnya ataupun membantahnya. Aku tidak takut tapi dia sudah memberiku bukti untuk ancamannya. Dia melukai ayahku. Dan aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Dengan terpaksa dan ragu aku menerima 'pekerjaan' ini.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa Sehun ingin membunuh orang-orang ini. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu lemah. Kejadian 3 bulan lalu, tepatnya di bandara. Aku ingat waktu itu aku akan pergi dari Cina ke Korea. Tempatku dan Sehun berada...

_Ddrtt...drttt_

Aku mengambil ponselku, "_Cepat pergi atau kamu mau melihat adik kecilmu mati."_

Aku yakin 100%. Sehun berada tidak jauh dari sekolah adikku. Tao.

"Jangan sakiti adikku. Aku akan segera pergi!"

Aku menutup sambungan telfon secara sepihak lalu berlalu pergi dari sana. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih banyak.

**Tbc**

**Annyeong!**

**Author kembali dengan FF baru –**_**padahal FF lain belum selesai-**_**. Ini adalah FF pertama yang ada bunuh-membunuh milik author. Aneh yang kalimatnya?**

**Dan ini hanya prolog...hanya pengantar yang memperkenalkan Luhan dan Sehun.**

**Satu lagi...siapa yang pernah nonton film Red Eye. Author dapat inspirasi dari film itu. Dan beberapa plot author ambil dari sana (^^)?**

**Please Review *bow**


	2. Beginning?

**_Ini hanya prolog! Untuk chapter selanjutnya. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Mohon review nya *bow_**

"Xi Lu Han."

"Oh Se Hoon."

"Pegi ke Korea?"

"_Hem,_"

* * *

"Kalau kau memeberitahu pramugari maka keluargamu dalam bahaya..."

"_Wae_?"

"Karena..."

* * *

"Ternyata kau suka bermain-main denganku..."

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!"

"Butuh bukti, _eoh_?"

* * *

"_Andwae_!"

**TBC**

**_Balasan review :_**

**_lisnana1 : Makasih udah mau nunggu kelanjutan FF ini dan semangatnya ^^. _**

**_Luhan deer : Iya, Luhan memang selalu cool #dipelukLuhan#diterbanginSehun. Ne, tampol aja si magnae cadel supaya kapok. Hahaha ^^. Oke, makasih review nya :3_**

**_Ajb4ff : Sehun memang selalu mengerikan #dibakarKris(?). sehun tidak takut apapun kecuali Luhan #bercanda. Makasih atas review nya ^^_**

**_baby reindeer : Makasih Reviewnya, chingu dan ditunggu kelanjutannya ^^_**

**_ByunnaPark : Ne, ditunggu aja kenapa magnae cadel#diterbanginSehun. Em, maksudnya Sehun menjadikan si unyu Luhan menjadi pembunuh. Makasih reviewnya. ;3_**


	3. FlashBack 1

**Title : Two Eyes**

**Cast : HunHan (Sehun-Luhan), tokoh lain akan muncul dengan berjalannya FF ini.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bermacam-macam, Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Semua tokoh milih Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka**

**_"Ikuti perintahku. Maka kau dan keluargamu akan selamat."_**

**_"It's Time To FLASHBACK!"_**

**Let's Start**

**Ydwi Present**

**OOOOOO**

"_Hao, _papa."

Luhan berlari sambil menggeret kopernya dan membalas telfon dari orangtuanya di Korea sana. Jadwal untuk lepas landas sebentar lagi. Luhan terus meliuk-liukan badannya untuk menghindari lautan manusia itu.

_"Ingat, Hanie. Setelah kamu sampai di Gimpo airport segera temui adikmu. Kamu tahukan bagaimana Tao kalau kesal?"_

Luhan menghela nafas sambil melihat papan jadwal penerbangan, "Iya, pa. Aku tahu."

_Selamat malam para penumpang. Pengumuman ini ditujukan kepada penumpang dengan jurusan China-Korea. Dengan menggunakan pesawat Reared. Kami baru saja mendapatkan berita. Pesawat Reared mengalami sedikit gangguan dikarenakan iklim. Jadi untuk penerbangan China-Korea akan dibatalkan. Kami mohon maaf. Terima kasih._

Luhan membelakkan matanya kaget, "Pa, Ma, sepertinya suruh Tao untuk pulang saja. Disini ada sedikit gangguan."

"_Gangguan!?"_

"Iya. Jadwal penerbanganku dibatalkan. Ini aku mau memeriksa dahulu."

Luhan berjalan ke arah sebuah antrian yang sepertinya penumpang pesawat yang sama sepertinya. "Pa, Ma, aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin mengurus penerbanganku." Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telfon. "_Hao. Ingat hati-hati disana. Kami menyayangimu."_

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian. _Pai_." Luhan mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"BAGAIMANA INI! SAYA BURU-BURU!"

Suara teriakan seorang _namja_ membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. Selain suara orang itu yang sangat keras dan membuat telinga ngilu. Luhan berada di belakang _namja_ itu. "Permisi, Pak." Luhan menepuk bahu _namja_ itu yang membuat _namja_ yang memarahi seorang pramugari(yang memeriksa tiket itu, author nggak tahu namanya. Hehe :p).

"Bisa anda tidak berteriak seperti itu. Itu sangat menganggu ketenangan orang lain. Lihatlah orang disekitar anda," _namja_ itu melihat sekitarnya lalu melihat Luhan lagi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Itu bukan urusan anda! Anak ingusan!" cerca _namja _itu. Luhan menghela nafas sabar.

"Tapi benar yang dikatakan bocah ini. Seharusnya anda lebih menghargai perempuan itu. Lihatlah, dia sudah berusaha agar penerbangan kita tidak jadi dibatalkan."

Seorang _namja_ dengan setelan kemeja dibalut jas hitam dan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. _Namja_ yang marah-marah tadi melihat mereka bertiga. "Ini adalah penerbangan terburuk yang pernah kualami!" desis _namja_ itu lalu pergi dari kumpulan itu.

"_Xie xie_." Ucap Luhan sembari membungkukkan badannya pada _namja_ tampan itu. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Kau sangat hebat bocah, menghentikan kebisingan karena orang tadi."

Luhan mengelus dadanya sabar. "Saya anak kuliahan, pak."

"Saya tidak setua itu. Saya permisi." _Namja_ itu berlalu dari sana menuju _cafe__'_yang ada di bandara itu. Luhan mengendikkan bahu. "Anda sangat hebat."

"_Xie xie._"

"Ahh, buku itu. Saya sangat suka buku itu tapi sayang saya menghilangkan buku itu." Luhan melihat buku yang ditentengnya sambil tersenyum. "Ini untuk anda." Kata Luhan memberikan buku berjudul 'The Alchemist' itu pada ibu yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tidak,saya tidak bisa,"

Luhan mengambil tangan ibu itu sembari memberikan paksa buku itu. "Saya sudah bosan membaca buku ini. Papa saya pasti mempunyai buku ini,"

"Ah, anda sangat baik. Terima kasih." Ibu itu lalu berjalan menuju –_yang sepertinya-_ adalah anaknya sambil berteriak senang. Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil membalikkan badannya.

_Bruk..._

"_Duibuxi_, baju anda jadi kotor." Luhan melihat kausnya yang kotor terlumuri kopi. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi." Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari menggeret koper miliknya. '_apa ini bukan hari keberuntunganku.'_ Pikir Luhan.

**OooO OooO OooO OooO**

Luhan melihat jam tangannya sembari memasuki sebuah _cafe__'_.

**Luhan Pov**

Aku menundukkan diriku di salah satu bangku lalu memanggil seorang pelayan. "Pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu sopan. Aku berpikir dahulu, "Vanilla milk shake dan Chocolate cake." Pelayan itu menulis pesananku lalu izin kembali ketempatnya.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu memasang _earphone_ untuk mengusir kebosanan. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati lagu.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Ini pesanan anda."

Aku merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahuku lalu membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang _namja_ tersenyum padaku. Dia 'kan _namja_ yang tadi.

"Kau..."

"Apa kursi ini kosong?" tanya _namja_ itu menunjuk kursi di depanku. Aku menganggukkan kepala masih bingung dengan kedatangan _namja_ ini.

"Makanlah. Kau lapar 'kan..._em_,"

Ku ulurkan tanganku sambil tersenyum manis. _Namja_ itu membalas uluran tanganku. "Xi Lu Han."

"Oh Se Hoon."

Ternyata namanya Sehun. Tapi, namanya bukan seperti orang Cina?

"Aku orang Korea tapi ke Cina untuk beberapa urusan." Kata Sehun seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku menyengir lalu meminum minumanku.

"Sehun _ssi_ pergi ke Korea juga?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana.

"Iya. Urusanku di Cina sudah selesai. Tinggal menyelesaikannya di Korea." Jawab Sehun diikuti sebuah senyum. Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat melihat senyum itu. _'Babo. Kamu sudah punya Kyungsoo, Luhan.' Batin Luhan._

"Apa Sehun _ssi_ seorang pengusaha?"

"Tepatnya seorang Direktur penerus satu-satunya _appa_ku." Aku mengetukkan jariku tanda mengerti. Jelas saja Sehun bolak-balik Cina-Korea, ternyata untuk urusan bisnis.

"Aku berkeliling dunia untuk mengurus urusan bisnis. Membunuh orang-orang peninggi di setiap pesaing perusahanku."

Aku tersedak saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. "Heh?"

Sehun mengambil tisu lalu mengelapkannya pada sudut bibirku. "Makanlah dengan benar, Luhan _ssi_."

_Pengumuman untuk para penumpang tujuan Cina-Korea dnegan pesawat Raered. Kami mendapatkan kabar baik. Pesawat telah mendarat di bandara ini. Dimohon untuk semua penumpang untuk memasuki pesawat sekarang. Terima kasih._

"Sepertinya itu panggilan kita," Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya. Aku berdiri juga, "Ah, Sehun _ssi _duluan saja. Saya ingin mengabari keluarga saya dulu."

Sehun memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa kuartikan. "Baiklah. Saya duluan."

**OooO OooO OooO OooO**

Pesawat. 01.00 am

Aku memasuki pesawatku lalu mencari-cari kursi yang tertera di tiketku.

"Sehun _ssi_?" kataku melihat Sehun duduk di samping kursiku. Sehun menatapku, "Luhan _ssi_,"

Aku menunjuk kursi sebelahnya. "Aku rasa itu kursiku." Sehun tertawa kecil lalu berdiri dari tempatnya memberikanku tempat untuk duduk. "Biar aku bantu." Sehun mengambil ranselku lalu memasukkannya di _dashboard_ di atas kursi kami.

Sehun kembali duduk. Ini aneh? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu Sehun terus. Lupakan saja.

"_Emhh,_ kenapa berat sekali." Gumam seorang _yeoja_ yang berusaha memasukkan tasnya. Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku. Baru saja aku mau beranjak, Sehun sudah menahanku. "Mau kemana?" aku menujuk _yeoja _tadi. "Kasihan dia. Aku akan membantunya." Sehun menariku lagi.

"Biar aku. Duduklah."

Aku duduk seperti perintah Sehun. Ini bertambah aneh? Tidak biasanya aku akan mengikuti perintah seseorang yang baru kukenal. Tapi, ini...

**OooO OooO OooO OooO**

Pesawat yang kutumpangi lepas landas dengan lancar. Aku melihat Sehun yang memasang wajah dingin lalu menghela nafas.

"Luhan _ssi_ anda mempunyai seorang adik, bukan?" tanya Sehun langsung menatapku tajam.

"_Ne_. Darimana Sehun _ssi_ tahu?" tanyaku balik. Kenapa Sehun seperti mengetahui semua tentangku.

"_Tentu aku tahu...karena aku akan memanfaatkanmu, Xi Lu Han_"

**TBC**

_**Makasih untuk ajib4ff, Little Zhao dan Byunna Park yang sudah review di prolog kemarin. *bow**_

_**Plot disini terinspirasi dari film Red Eye. Dan Ini bagian pertama dari FlashBack. **_

_**Mohon Reviewnya ^^**_


	4. FlashBack 2

**Title : Two Eyes**

**Cast : HunHan (Sehun-Luhan), tokoh lain akan muncul dengan berjalannya FF ini.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bermacam-macam, Tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI!**

**Note : Beberapa plot author ambil dari film Red Eye. Tapi ada beberapa perubahan.**

**Semua tokoh milih Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka**

**_"Ikuti perintahku. Maka kau dan keluargamu akan selamat."_**

**It's time to FlashBack **

**Let's Start**

**Ydwi present**

"Tentu aku tahu karena aku akan memanfaatkanmu...Xi Lu Han."

Luhan memojokkan tubuhnya saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Firasatnya mengatakan, Sehun bukanlah orang sembarangan. Senyuman kecil di pasang oleh Luhan.

"_Hem_, zaman sekarang banyak orang yang bisa bercanda sepertimu, Sehun _ssi_."

Sehun melipat kaki jenjangnya dan tangannya di taruh di pinggiran kursi penumpang. Tatapannya lurus memandang kursi di depannya.

"Bercanda," Sehun menertawakan sendiri kalimatnya barusan. Tapi, tak lama tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan di pengeliihatan Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan kata-kataku, Xi Lu Han."

Tatapan tajam Sehun mengarah pada Luhan yang langsung meneguk liurnya karena takut.

"Aku tidak takut." Tantang Luhan menormalkan posisi duduknya. Walaupun jantungnya berdegup cepat karena Luhan yakin, perkataan Sehun tidak main-main.

"Baik. Tapi, aku akan menjelaskan untuk apa aku memanfaatkanmu." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa pesaing atau musuh di perusahaan _appa_ku. Aku sudah mencari tentang mereka semenjak kematian _ appa_ku, 3 tahun lalu. Saat aku mengetahui sebab kematian _appa_ku, aku ingin membalas dendam kepada mereka semua. Aku ingin membunuh mereka semua. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku. Dengan itu aku mencari seseorang yang bisa kumanfaatkan..."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi halus Luhan. "Aku sudah mengincarmu sejak lama. Kamu pasti berpikir bagaimana aku bisa memilihmu,"

Sehun menarik tangannya, "Waktu itu kamu membantuku untuk membeli Bubble tea. Aku tidak tahu kamu masih ingat atau tidak. Tapi, semenjak itu aku tertarik denganmu. Sampai pilihanku jatuh padamu."

"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela pesawat di sampingnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau. Taruhannya adalah keluargamu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan langsung melihat Sehun saat _namja_ berkulit putih susu itu menyebutkan kata keluarganya.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa untungnya aku bercanda?"

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak mau,"

"Benar, _dear_."

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya melihat atap kabin. "Aku tidak percaya!" tolak Luhan menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Aku bisa menelfon orang suruhanku untuk langusng membunuh keluargamu."

"Apa buktimu?" tantang Luhan menatap langsung kedua mata elang milik Sehun.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan _speed dial_ 6.

_"Ada apa bos?"_

"Bunuh keluarga Xi. Kalau perlu kirimkan aku foto mayatnya."

_"Baik bos. Laksanakan."_

Luhan mengambil paksa ponsel milik Sehun. "Jangan pernah sentuh keluargaku **sesenti pun!**" peringat Luhan. Sehun mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Xiao Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Rambutnya dia hamburkan karena merasa tertekan. Keluarga. Keluarganya sangat berharga.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Batalkan perintah. Tetap berjaga di depan rumah keluarga Xi."

"_Baik bos."_

_Cklekk._

"Permisi, boleh saya meminta bantuan sekali lagi?" tanya seorang perempuan yang dibantu oleh Sehun tadi.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya tapi sebelumnya melihat Luhan seakan berkata 'jangan-macam-macam'. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"_Ah,_ disini ternyata anda?" seorang ibu muncul di samping Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sopan.

"Saya hanya ingin berterima kasih karena anda telah memberikan buku ini. Saya boleh meminta nomor anda untuk bertukar kabar saja?"

Ibu itu menegeluarkan sebuah bolpoint dan secarik post it. Luhan segera mengambilnya beserta buku yang di sodorkan ibu itu. Mata Luhan melihat begantian pada ibu itu yang terus berbicara dan Sehun yang memperhatikannya. Luhan segera menulis '_help me'_ di kertas tempel itu.

"Ini." Luhan memberikan buku itu beserta bolpoint milik ibu itu. Ibu itu tersenyum lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kursinya. Luhan menghela nafas. Sehun duduk kembali di kursinya.

_Perhatian kepada semua penumpang. Kita akan segera lepas landas. Dimohon untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Terima kasih._

Luhan dan Sehun memakai sabuk pengaman mereka. Tanpa diketahui Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tahu tentang tulisan di buku itu. Sebuah seringai kembali terpatri di wajah tampan milik Sehun.

"Kubilang jangan macam-macam atau keluargamu akan mati."

"Apa maksud Sehu..."

Sehun memukul tengkuk Luhan yang membuat Luhan tidak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Maaf, apa teman anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pramugari yang kebetulan lewat.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya takut saat lepas landas." Jawab Sehun berbohong.

"Baiklah. Saya akan ambilkan air minum."

"Terima kasih." Kata Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Pramugari itu pergi untuk mengambil botol air minum.

-**OooO**-

_20 menit kemudian._

_Engh..enghh_

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun sambil membaca buku yang diberikan Luhan pada ibu tadi. Luhan menormalkan kepalanya yang tadi bersandar di bahu Sehun. Matanya menangkap barang yang dipegang Sehun. Matanya langsung terbelak.

"Buku itu..."

Luhan melihat tempat duduk ibu tadi. Kosong. Jangan-jangan Sehun sudah, pikir Luhan.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya."

_Pluk_

Luhan menghela nafas saat melihat kepala ibu itu yang terlihat. Luhan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang.

"_Help me_."

Tubuh Luhan menegang saat Sehun mengatakannya. Luhan melihat Sehun yang mengambil secarik kertas tempel. Sehun melihat Luhan tajam sambil meremas kertas tempel itu.

"Aku sudah bilangkan. Jangan macam-macam!" peringat Sehun menekan semua kalimatnya. Luhan meneguk air liurnya paksa sambil memojokkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau salah satu orangtuamu tersakiti." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bohong! Katamu tidak akan menyakiti keluargaku?" tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun memperlihatkan seringainya, "Tapi, kamu melanggar bukan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. Sehun menghamburkan rambut Luhan, "Aku akan mentolerimu sekarang. Tapi, kalau kamu bertingkah lagi. Aku sudah mengincar _appa_ mu." Kata Sehun menormalkan duduknya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencoba berpikir bagaimana bisa bebas dari orang bernama Oh Se Hoon ini. Tangan Luhan meraba celananya, tepatnya dalam celananya. 'Pulpen', pikir Luhan sedikit senang.

"Jangan mencobanya lagi?" kata Sehun membaca buku itu dengan serius.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi?" pinta Luhan menatap Sehun.

Sehun berdiri lalu menyeret lengan Luhan, "Aku temani."

Luhan membelakkan matanya kaget, "Haruskah?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Tentu." Sehun berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi lalu melihat Luhan. "Ingat tentang keluargamu!" peringat Sehun menunggu Luhan di depan pintu kamar mandi.

**OooO**

**Luhan PoV**

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu itu perlahan. Aku meihat sekeliling kamar mandi. Mungkin saja ada barang yang bisa kugunakan untuk meminta tolong. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya harapan. Isi kamar mandi sama seperti biasanya. Aku menghela nafas lalu menuju toilet.

_Byurr..._

Aku menuju westafel lalu mencuci tanganku. Tunggu busa ini...busa sabun ini bisa untuk menolongku. Aku mengambil sabun cuci tangan banyak-banyak lalu menuliskan 'Help Me' di cermin.

_Brak..._

Aku melihat ke arah pintu yang dibuka paksa. Sehun.

Sehun menerjang tubuhku sembari menutup mulutku. Mataku membelak melihat Sehun yang menatapku tajam dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sehun mendorong tubuhku ke arah pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sehun.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Sehun menarik salah satu tangannya lalu menahan kedua tanganku.

_'Aku melihat 2 orang masuk ke kamar mandi.'_

_'Benarkah?'_

_'Iya, 2 laki-laki.'_

Aku dapat mendengar suara itu. Itu bisa membantuku tapi tanganku dan mulutku. Hah, kau memang orang yang pintar Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyakiti papamu. Maaf akan itu tapi kamu yang memulainya. Tadi aku sudah bilang untuk jangan bertingkah lagi."

Aku meneteskan air mata saat Sehun mengatakan telah menyakiti keluargaku. Papaku. _Shit!_

Sehun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menahanku lalu beranjak ke arah westafel tadi. Aku terduduk di pintu itu. Sedangkan Sehun langsung menghapus tulisan yang ada di cermin itu.

"Kau jahat..." isakku. Sehun menghela nafas kesal lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan menangis. Sekarang berdiri..." Sehun menarik bahuku untuk berdiri. "Sampai ketahuan. Ingat aku masih bisa membunuh keluargamu dengan satu kalimat." Bisik Sehun menghapus air mataku. Sehun lalu menarikku keluar.

**OooO**

**Author PoV**

Seorang pramugari dan seorang anak kecil perempuan langsung melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf, apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di dalam?" tanya pramugari itu sopan. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan erat.

"Temanku baru saja muntah. Jadi aku membantunya." Jawab Sehun. Luhan ingin sekali meminta tolong tapi suaranya tiba-tiba hilang karena berita Sehun.

_'tapi tunggu. Bisa saja Sehun bohong._' Pikir Luhan mencoba mengandahkan kepalanya.

"Kami permisi." Ucap Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Luhan hanya bisa menngikuti kemana Sehun menariknya.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan saat sampai di kursi mereka. Setelah itu Sehun mengambil _credit card_ miliknya beserta telfon yang disediakan di dalam pesawat. Sehun mengesekkan kartu kreditnya lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Cepat telfon rumahmu dan periksalah."

"_You Bastard, Oh Se Hoon."_

_"Thank you, dear."_

Luhan tetap mengambil telfon itu lalu menekan beberapa nomor untuk menelfon rumahnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

_Cklekk_

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Papa, mama?"

"_ARGHHH!_"

"Papa, mama!"

Sehun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya saat mendengar teriakan Luhan. Perkataan Sehun memang tidak main-main. Dia sudah menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk menyakiti papa Luhan. Hanya Papa Luhan.

_"Hunie?"_

"Papa, _gwenchana_?" tanya Luhan panik.

_"Hunie._"

Sehun mengambil paksa telfon itu lalu mematikannya secara sepihak. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi jawab dengan serius. Kamu mau ikut atau tidak!" bentak Sehun mencengkram rahang Luhan erat.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Luhan akhirnya. Sehun tersenyum 'lembut' lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

_Perhatian kepada semua penumpang pesawat KC beoing 26-10. Pesawat akan segera mendarat . Dimohon kepada semua penumpang untuk memakai sabuk pengamannya. Terima kasih dan selamat datang di Korea. _

_'ini kesempatanku.' Batin Luhan_

Pesawat mulai mendarat di Incheon International Airport. Luhan memegang erat pulpen yang sedaritadi di sembunyikannya. Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya. Jangan salah, Sehun sudah tahu tentang pulpen tersembunyi itu.

Semua penumpang lekas berdiri mengambil barang milik mereka di kabin lalu turun dari pesawat. Begitu juga Luhan dan Sehun. Tangan Luhan sudah akan menyerang tenggorokan Sehun. Tapi...

"Kamu kira aku bodoh!" desis Sehun membuang pulpen itu. Luhan menatap tidak percaya pulpen yang jatuh itu.

_"You bastard Oh Se Hoon."_

"Ah, kamu sangat manis." Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar.

**_Flashback End_**

**Prolog untuk next chapter.**

**_Tokk...tokk_**

**_Qian, mama Luhan membukakan pintu rumah keluarga Xi itu. Seorang namja terlihat berdiri tegap dengan setelan jas dan jeans hitam. Rambutnya pirang._**

**_"Mencari siapa?" tanya Qian sambil mempersilahkan namja itu masuk._**

**_"Saya Sehun. Teman dari Luhan. Apa Luhan ada?" tanya Sehun sopan._**

**_"Ah~ada...Sehun-ssi langsung saja ke kamarnya." Jawab Qian mengantarkan Sehun ke kamar Luhan yang ada di lantai 2._**

**_Sehun memperhatikan pintu cokelat dengan tempelan 'Luhan Room' itu. Qian mengetuk pintu itu lalu terdengar suara Luhan menyaut dan membuka pintu._**

**_"Iya, ma?" _**

**_Luhan melihat orang di samping mamanya. Matanya langsung terbelak kaget saat melihat Sehun._**

**_"Se..hun?"_**

**_"Annyeong, Hunie." Sapa Sehun di sertai sebuah senyuman manis._**

**_"Baiklah. Mama akan mengambil minuman dan beberapa kue. Besenang-senanglah." Qian lalu turun ke lantai 1 meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun._**

**_Sehun langsung memasukin kamar Luhan yang terkesan rapi dan manis. Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya lalu kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya._**

**_"Untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan sembari mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya._**

**_"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tentang pekerjaanmu." Jawab Sehun duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas sambil menghadap Sehun._**

**_"Apa?" _**

**_"Aku ingin kamu membunuh dengan cara lain."_**

**_Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Maksudnya?"_**

**_Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan langsung menatapa kedua bola mata Luhan. "Kemarikan pistol yang biasa kamu pakai." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Reaksi Luhan biasa saja karena Sehun sering melakukannya. Dengan malas Luhan beranjak lalu mengambil pistol yang ia sembunyikan di tumpukan buku-bukunya._**

**_"Ini." Luhan memberikan pistol itu pada Sehun. _**

**_"Ah, iya, bagaimana kabar namjachingumu, Do Kyung Soo?" tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan pistol itu ke dalam tasnya._**

**_"Baik. Hubungan kami juga lancar." Jawab Luhan seadanya. _**

**_"Tunggu, kenapa kamu mengambil pistolnya lalu aku?" tanya Luhan yang baru ingat._**

**_Sehun duduk di atas meja belajar Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Luhan. "Ternyata kamu masih ingat, dear."_**

**_Luhan mendengus kesal, "Lalu?"_**

**_"Aku ingin kamu membunuh dengan..." Sehun mendekatan wajahnya dengan Luhan lalu menjilat telinga Luhan._**

**_"Barang yang kamu temukan di sekitar tempat itu." Bisik Sehun sambil meniup telinga Luhan. _**

**_Luhan hanya bergidik dan menahan desahannya. "Baiklah."_**

**_"Good deer." Sehun mencium kembali bibir Luhan. Hanya sekilas._**

**_-Tbc-_**

**_Annyeong. _**

**Author back! Dengan cerita yang sudah membayangi author untuk segera ditulis. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Makin nggak jelas. Itu biasa (eh?). **

**Em, author punya beberapa pengumuman :**

**Pertama : Untuk kelanjutan cerita mungkin masih lama. Mengumpulkan ide, kemauan dan waktu.**

**Kedua : Untuk next chapter. Mungkin author akan ubah rated menjadi M. Karena faktor pembunuhan.**

**Ketiga : Bagi yang udah baca. Ayo review, hargailah setiap tulisan yang author buat. **

**Hanya itu. Em, terima kasih yang udah review di prolog /hug you all/. Maaf lagi author nggak bisa balas. /fly kiss/**


End file.
